


Interrupted

by Twilighthawke



Series: Apartment AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Apartment AU, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, just kiss, lame apartment AU, short fic, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilighthawke/pseuds/Twilighthawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Cullen are spending the afternoon together. Perfect time for snuggles and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

“This. Is.  _Awful_ ,” Erica moaned as she threw her head back in an attempt to avoid looking at her computer screen. Cullen chuckled as he handed her a Coke. She sat up to allow him space on the sofa behind her. She leaned comfortably against his chest; he brought an arm around her. She smiled in spite of herself.

“What’s wrong with it?” Cullen took a drink from his can. “Is Varric still doing that thing with the commas?” Erica shuddered in horror at the memory.

“Thank the Maker, no, he isn’t.” She played with the soda can in her hands before reaching out and putting it on the coffee table next to her. “It’s so sappy,” she groaned.

“You like sappy,” Cullen commented mildly, pressing his lips to her head. She relaxed further into his chest.

“I don’t like 'teenaged girl' sappy,” she said, nearly growling and gesturing angrily at her screen. “Listen here: ‘hazel eyes like bottomless ponds stared at her like she was the moon, and he was a wolf’.” She had to stop there because Cullen was laughing too hard for her to continue sitting against him, let alone read.

“That  _can’t_  be from the writing desk of the great Varric Tethras,” Cullen wheezed. Erica was a little distracted, Cullen looked great all of the time, but he looked especially beautiful when he laughed. Understandably, she tried to get him to laugh as often as possible.

“He sent it to me this morning,” she ran her fingers through his hair absently. “Before he went to work I assume, because he’s not answering my IMs.” His face softened and he caught her hand, running his fingers along her knuckles.

“Well,” Cullen cleared his throat, his eyes very obviously looking at her lips and not her eyes, “he’s probably just trying to put one over on you.” He kissed her hand. Her breath hitched.

“Or he’s starting to write for Cassandra,” Erica commented very quietly as she leaned forward when he did. Her lips parted and she closed her eyes.

And then the door opened loudly. They sprang apart. Cassandra stormed in, but faltered when she saw them. Her expression changed from fury to mild discomfort. She glared at the apartment in general. Erica finally noticed the blood on Cassandra’s white shirt. She yelped and stood rushing forward. Cassandra waved off her roommate’s concern.

“It’s not mine,” Cassandra looked more uncomfortable by the minute. “It’s apparently not acceptable to go back to work after you’ve gotten a little blood on your clothes.” Cassandra made a disgusted noise. “And there’s blood on the shirt I keep at the precinct.” Cullen stifled a laugh and Cassandra sighed. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

It was Erica’s turn to make a disgusted noise. “Intrude into your house?” She raised an eyebrow at her and Cassandra indicated her agreement with a head bob. Erica was fluent in Cassandra body language. “Go get changed, I’ll get the toothpaste and start working on the stains before they can set.” Cassandra squeezed her arm gently in thanks, and headed for her room.

“Toothpaste?” Cullen asked when he heard Cassandra’s door shut. Erica nodded.

“You’d be surprised how many things I know will get blood out of clothes.” She didn’t mention she knew several of those before she even met Cassandra. Women saw a lot more blood than men. She looked apologetically at Cullen before she followed Cassandra down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge sappy sap who just wants to write about sunny afternoons. Eventually I'll write a Castle AU where Cassandra is Kate Beckett and Varric is Rick Castle. But for now, have fluff for the AU i will never stop writing for. Comments feed authors. Please comment ;)


End file.
